The present disclosure relates to the design of information technology systems, and more specifically, to methods and computer program products for facilitating the design of infrastructure design of information technology systems.
Typically, the design of an infrastructure for an information technology system begins with the creation of an abstract architectural model. From the abstract architectural model an operational diagram of an architecture is created, which in turn is used to create an implementation specification. As part of the implementation specification it is necessary to assess and/or specify the non functional requirements of the information technology system.
These requirements have to be applied to the specification of hardware infrastructure to implement the architecture. While current architectural methods provide for steps and actions in which this is done, the methods do not provide guidance for performing this task. Current design methods do not take into account the effects of scaling and availability on such parameters as saturation design point or average utilization or the impact of parameter specification on decisions about distribution or consolidation. Furthermore, the situation is complicated by the interaction of the capacity and performance requirements, which create trade offs restricting the set of viable solutions. Currently implementation specifications are created mainly by conservative guesswork that results in either over or under designed solutions.